


No Regrets

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the heat of the moment.</p><p>For Porn Battle XI prompts <i>Sheppard/Todd, rescue, feeding, heat, hiveship, understanding<br/><i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Distracted by the sound of stunners, John didn't even see the Wraith until he was slammed up against a wall, feeding hand on his chest. The pain, though familiar enough that he knew what to expect, was pure agony, and the Wraith was too strong for him to do more than kick weakly. He couldn’t even scream, his jaws seemingly locked shut in pain.

He barely had the time to think that he didn’t want to die like that, that any other would be better, before something appeared in the corner of his eyes and the Wraith was torn away.

Collapsing to the floor, gasping for breath and grasping inefficiently for his gun, John didn’t see what was going on, but he heard the struggle, and heard the scream that could only come from a Wraith. Then the sounds of struggle stopped, something was moving, and John found himself with another Wraith’s hand on his chest, waiting for pain and death as the new Wraith claimed its meal.

The pain didn’t come alone, however, warmth rushing into his chest from beneath the hand as life returned as fast as it had been taken.  
Even before his eyes fell on the familiar star-burst tattoo, John knew what he would see when he looked up. He wasn’t quite prepared for the odd look of hunger in Todd’s reptilian eyes, though, a hunger that seemed to go beyond the need to feed.

The last time he’d had his life returned, he’d been in no state to truly feel it, nor had there been time. The rush of warmth and the ache beneath his skin had been forcibly set aside to deal with the situation at hand, and he’d been trying to forget since. Now, beneath Todd’s hand once more, his life being fed back into him, there was nothing to distract him from the fact that it felt painfully good. Even knowing where he was, and who was doing that to him, he couldn’t keep his pants from feeling too tight, couldn’t keep from wanting to press himself against Todd’s unyielding frame and seek his touch.

It was a horrible idea.

There were so many reasons why he should have wrenched free and run he couldn’t even count that far..  
And then Todd growled, deep in his throat, a sound that went straight to John’s groin, and pressed closer, face against John’s neck. He was warm and almost vibrating against John, and he obviously wanted and needed it as much as John did. That sort of need, from a creature as powerful as Todd, was impossible to deny.

John came undone.

He arched up against the Wraith, pressing their bodies together, seeking both heat and any friction he could get. Regrets, he could have later. He needed something far more right then.

Hand moving from John’s chest to his waist, Todd leaned into him and dragged his tongue along his neck, as to savour the taste of the human beneath him.

Hissing in something that was more pleasure than it had any right to be, John managed to work his own hands up onto Todd’s shoulders, wanting nothing more right then than to crawl into the Wraith’s skin.

The Wraith snarled, sending a puff of hot air over John’s neck, his hands somewhere between them, working on the fastening of John’s pants.

There was a sense of urgency to it all, the knowledge that the hiveship was filled with both enemies and friends, neither of which should ever see what was happening, and things were moving fast. Before long, John’s pants were on the floor, his legs around Todd’s waist, while the Wraith easily held both their weight as he pressed John against the wall of the ship. Pressed against the hiveship’s slightly yielding walls, John tried not to think about what the slick substance Todd had coated his hand with was, and focused on being grateful that even like this, Todd remembered that John was only human, and that claws were bad in sensitive areas. The claws were in his skin instead, not deep enough to do damage but enough to give an extra rush of sensation as John loosened himself up as best he could.

Slick substance or not, the initial thrust hurt, but Todd’s tongue was on John’s neck again, lavishing attention, and the pain faded fast enough to give way to only burning pleasure. The angle was uncomfortable and the ship wall was oddly cool behind him, but John felt amazing anyway. He was aware he was probably going to regret things later, when he was sore in all kinds of interesting places, but right now, there wasn’t any place he’d rather be, not anything he’d rather be doing.

He wanted it to go on forever, but both of them knew it wouldn’t, and it didn’t take that long before the relentless thrusts became too much. Wanting nothing more than to scream in pleasure, John bit down on Todd’s leather-clad shoulder instead, muffling any sounds he might have made, anything he might have said that he’d regret later. He shook helplessly in the Wraith’s arms as he came, making a mess of both their shirts.

It only took Todd a little longer to reach his own climax, his grasp on John’s thigh tightening enough to draw blood, a half-stifled growl in the back of his throat.

He held them still for a moment, his face buried against John’s neck, inhaling his scent, before carefully pulling away and lowering John to the floor.

John leaned against the wall, catching his breath until he was certain his feet could still hold him up. His knees didn’t quite feel up to the task. He managed to stand, though, and carefully pulled his pants back on, trying to find anything at all to do about his shirt. Finally, he tore most of it off, zipped his jacket up and hoped he’d be allowed a shower before any after-mission check-ups.

Todd had done his coat back up and looked almost like nothing had happened at all, but when he handed John his gun, retrieved from the other Wraith, there was heat in his eyes. Not the heat of hunger like before; this was a slow, smouldering heat that sent shivers down John’s spine and gave him a mad urge to do this again, preferably somewhere nobody would interrupt. From Todd’s expression, the Wraith was thinking much the same.

It was madness, true, but it was a madness they seemed to share.

They separated without ever speaking a word to each other, but the silent promise they’d shared was louder than anything they could have said ever would be.


End file.
